The Cost of Love
by Goddess of Fire
Summary: this is my first daughters of the moon series read and review!
1. newcomer

****

Daughters of the Moon

The Cost of Love

Chapter 1 

A Newcomer

Serena, Jimena, Vanessa and Catty strolled down the streets of downtown Los Angeles on their way to Planet Bang, a local dance club. The milky light of the moon cast an eerie light on the four girls. The moon gave them power and strength. As they grew closer to Planet Bang they could feel the music vibrating. They each wore hip huggin' skirts and shimmering halter-tops. "We are going to look hot tonight!" Serena exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I just hope Morgan doesn't show up tonight," Catty said. We don't need another run in with the followers they are such assholes," 

"Screw them! We don't need them ruining our night!" Jimena exclaimed as she reached the door of Planet Bang.

"Yeah! Right now lets just get kickin'!" Vanessa said.

The music pounded through the room. Vanessa scanned the room for her boyfriend, Michael. "Vanessa? Hello? Are you there?" Catty asked.

"Oh sorry,"

"Lets get moving!" Serena cried over the music. Slowly they started to move their hips to the music. People's heads turned to look at them move with the music. Catty noticed one person in particular though. This girl was wearing a denim skirt with pink ribbon and jewels at the bottom of the skirt. She also wore a pink spaghetti strap tank. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to be staring at their moon amulets. 

They had all had the moon amulets since for as long as they could remember. Each of them also had a gift. Vanessa could become invisible, Serena could read minds, Catty could travel through time and Jimena had premotions. None of them knew why they could do this until a few months ago. They had all met this lady named Maggie and she told them they were Goddesses, Daughters of the Moon. They were required to face the Atrox, the primal source of evil, and his Followers.

They had already clashed two times and the last time had been very scary. Serena had become follower and Jimena had almost died trying to save her. Vanessa had also lost a friend; Morgan had become a follower. But that was all said and done and they just wanted to party right now!

A.N- ok there it is more coming soon! Uh if u don't understand (I think I gave u the basics on the story but…) email me! I don't mind! Cya!

Disclaimer- I don't own Catty, Jimena, Vanessa, and Serena but I do own the mysterious person! You'll find out who it is later! Review please!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. New People, New Places

Catty broke her gaze from the strange girl and concentrated on the dance

New People, New Places

A.N: Hi Sorry this took sooooooo long to write! The next chapter will hopefully come out a lot sooner! As always read and review in the little box at the bottom of the page! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just play with the characters! Ashley Madison though was made up to resemble me but the idea for the character was made up by my friend Sarah! *Ashley applauds in the background* Everything else belongs to the fabulous author Mrs. Ewing! 

Catty broke her gaze from the strange girl and concentrated on the dance. Soon the song ended and people began to change again. Catty turned to tell the others about the strange girl and got halfway through when there was a tap on her shoulder.

" Um…Hi… I just wanted to tell you guys that you look good! Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Ashely. I just moved here from the Bay area," she said.

" Thanks, it's nice to meet you! I'm Catty and this is Vanessa, Serena, and Jimeana," Catty said, indicating each girl.

" Hi," they replied.

" So when did you move here," Vanessa asked.

" Yesterday," replied Ashely.

" Cool! You will like it here," said Serena.

" Well, see you around," said Ashely, and she turned and left.

" She seems nice," Vanessa said after Ashely had left.

" Ya," said Serena, "and I checked her out. "Nothing suspicious."

" Thank God! We don't need anymore followers," said Jimeana.

" She did seem interested in our amulets though," Catty added. " Oh well, let's party."

It was Sunday afternoon and they were all in Java Coffee waiting for Maggie. They met with Maggie often and they normally talked about the Atrox and his followers. When Maggie walked in she wasn't alone. There was a girl with her. It was the girl they met at Planet Bang! When Maggie reached them they had their mouths open with shock.

" Girls, this is Ashely Madison," Maggie said.

" We know, we have met before," Catty said bluntly.

" Oh," said Maggie surprised," well anyway, remember I told Vanessa she was the last Daughter of the Moon?"

" Yes," they all replied anxiously.

" Well, in fact there is one more Goddess. I would like you to welcome Ashely another Daughter of the Moon!" Maggie replied excitedly.

" I hope you can dance," said Serena jokingly.


End file.
